Por Trás Dos Olhos Azuis
by Gaby A
Summary: Ninguém vê a tristeza por trás desses olhos azuis. Ninguém a vê como você, meu amor"


**Capitulo único**

Foi ele, e não eu.

Estou pagando por pecados que nem mesmo cometi. E depois ainda dizem que a vida é bela.

Tudo bem, a minha pode até ter tido seus bonitos momentos, mas definitivamente este não é, nem de longe, um deles.

Eu sou Sirius Black, o assassino, o temível, o maníaco e psicopata.

É isso que as pessoas pelo mundo todo pensam.

Mas, cegas pelo medo, elas não vêem a tristeza em meus olhos, e pior...

Não enxergam a minha inocência.

_No one knows what is like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

Pedro Pettigrew.

Esse é o nome da pessoa mais desprezível da face da terra. Este é o nome do homem (se é que ele pode ser considerado um ser humano) que acabou com a minha vida.

A minha e de todos os que eu amo e amei.

Ele matou meus melhores amigos. Ele mentiu e fez o mundo acreditar que o homicida era eu. Enquanto todos o acharam ser nosso amigo, ele nos traía. Se pelo menos eu tivesse percebido antes...

Mas agora é tarde. Quem iria acreditar em um criminoso?

_And no one knows what is like_

_To be hated_

_To be fated_

_To telling only lies_

Pettigrew é que devia estar aqui.

Ele e sua grande covardia, é que deviam estar aqui, atormentados pelos dementadores...Remoídos por todos os erros e coisas ruins que ele fez até hoje.

Ele é que devia estar aqui, condenado há doze anos ou mais, em Azkaban.

Não eu.

Mas sabe de uma coisa? Estar na prisão foi uma lição pra mim.

Uma lição, pois se não fosse pelo meu impulso, minha mania de agir sem pensar, eu não teria corrido atrás do Pedro e eu não teria sido acusado.

Eu teria bolado um plano primeiro.

Se eu tivesse cogitado antes de fazer qualquer besteira, eu ainda estaria com _ela._

Sim, ela é uma das poucas coisas que ainda me impede de enlouquecer aqui.

Fechar os olhos, e ver o rosto dela. Nos meus sonhos.

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscious seems to be_

Ouvir sua voz outra vez, e poder enlaçar sua cintura como se nunca mais fosse soltá-la.

Beijar seu rosto, tocar sua pele macia, e sentir aquele cheiro estonteante e ao mesmo tempo suave, que emanava de seu cabelo.

Céus, agora que estou aqui, imagino o tamanho da raiva que eu devia estar sentindo, para ter deixado-a para trás e sair correndo atrás daquele rato desgraçado.

Mas eu ainda me vingarei por ele ter feito tudo que fez.

Vingarei-me por ele tê-la tirado de mim, mesmo que indiretamente a culpa fosse minha. Tirado ela de mim, além dos meus amigos também.

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

Ela é, ao mesmo tempo, a melhor e a pior coisa de estar aqui.

A melhor, pois é como um sonho bom, é minha melhor lembrança, que me fortalece cada vez que perco as esperanças. O amor que sinto por ela é uma das poucas coisas, se não a única, que os dementadores não conseguiram tirar de mim. Alias, nada conseguirá jamais apagar o que eu sinto por aquela mulher.

E talvez seja por isso que me dói tanto estar aqui.

Dói saber que você continua sua vida aí fora, e uma vida sem mim.

Por minha culpa talvez, eu não estou ao seu lado.

Porque você me alertou, tentou me impedir de ir atrás dele. E eu, com meu grande orgulho, cego pelo ódio, não te dei ouvidos, meu amor.

E você estava certa, como sempre.

_No one knows what its like_

_to feel these feelings_

_Like I do_

_And i blame you!_

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain will_

_Can show through_

Sabe do que eu me lembrei agora?

Daquela tarde nos jardins de Hogwarts, nosso ultimo ano...

A guerra prestes a eclodir, e era só você que me acalmava. Era só olhar nos seus olhos, e eu encontrava a paz.

Você sempre me disse que a cor dos meus olhos revelava o meu humor, lembra-se?

Quando eu estava feliz, eles ficavam extremamente azuis. Quando eu estava com você, eles eram sempre azuis.

Mas quando eu estava com raiva, deprimido, chateado, se tornava um azul acinzentado.

Se você visse meus olhos agora, minha linda, você não os reconheceria.

Eu não tenho um espelho para ter certeza, mas se eles estiverem refletindo minha alma, depois de tudo o que passei aqui na prisão, devem ter ficado negros.

Não maiz acinzentados, e sim negros, negros como são os meus dias aqui dentro.

_No one knows what its like_

_To be mistreated_

_To be defeated_

_Behind blue eyes_

A minha consolação é saber que um dia eu vou sair daqui, e ir correndo pros seus braços outra vez. Vou bater à sua porta, com a minha liberdade na mão, e te abraçar, e enxugar as suas lagrimas, porque eu sei que você vai estar à minha espera.

A minha consolação, dentro desta cela imunda e rodeada de espectros, é poder fechar os olhos e ver você outra vez.

_No one know how to say_

_That they're sorry _

_And don't worry_

_I'm not telling lies_

Eu sinto muito por não poder estar aí do seu lado.

Como se não fosse ruim o bastante ter que suportar essa dor estalando no meu peito, por ter perdido Lílian e Tiago Potter, e não poder estar lá pra cuidar do meu afilhado Harry.

É muita coisa ruim de uma vez só, meu amor, e as vezes eu tenho a impressão que não vou agüentar.

Seria muito mais fácil me matar, enlouquecer de vez, deixar esse mundo, porque assim eu pararia de sofrer, não é?

Mas eu sei que você está aí me esperando, eu sei que eu preciso viver, porque eu sou inocente! Eu SOU inocente, não importa se o resto do mundo pense que não.

Eu vou sair daqui por mim, por você, pelo Harry.

Ninguém vê a tristeza por trás desses olhos azuis, meu amor.

_No one knows what its like_

_To be the bad man_

_Tto be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

Eu espero que você ainda confie em mim, que ainda creia na minha inocencia, porque eu vou voltar. Eu vou voltar pra você.

E é só isso que eu te peço, que você apenas espere por mim , pois senão não verei mais nenhuma razão para estar aqui.

Se todas essas pessoas que me acusam, vissem o que se passa por trás desses olhos azuis...Se elas vissem o que você viu, meu amor...Elas saberiam.

Ninguém sabe como é ser o cara mau, o cara triste, por trás desses olhos azuis.

**N/A: Oi gente! Essa song foi escrita num momento de súbita inspiração, espero q vocês tenham gostado...Eu não citei o nome da amada do Sirius porque quero que cada um coloque a pessoa que se encaixa na sua opinião, ou seja, estou deixando isso para a imaginação de vocês, ok? Pra quem não sabe, a música da fic é "Behind Blue Eyes", do Limp Bizkit!!!... Deixem reviews, pleeeease! Beijox...Gabi**


End file.
